


Fancy Meeting You Here

by Purple_Sovereign



Series: That Escalated Quickly [5]
Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Beach House, F/F, F/M, GMM - Freeform, Gay Sex, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Sovereign/pseuds/Purple_Sovereign
Summary: Jessie and Rhett plan a getaway to the beach house. Imagine their surprise when Link and Christy have the same idea!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment of "That Escalated Quickly." It's from Rhett's perspective. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

 

 

Rhett hated going to these fundraiser events. He loved giving back to people in need, but he just hated the events themselves for three reasons: 1) because they always took up any free time he had on weekend nights, 2) because wearing a suit always made him feel so uncomfortable and stuffy, and 3) because, at least 80% of the time, these events were _so freaking boring_! At least he got to go with Link. He looked so good in his formal wear that he wanted to redo the little rendezvous they’d had in the car that one night, but then he remembered the agreement they’d made with their wives: no having sex with anyone but their respective spouses on weekends. Weekends were for family. It was a fair constitution to their extra curricular activities for sure, but just looking at Link these days, especially when he was wearing a suit, got him pretty turned on.

Like a good boy, he let Link drop him off back home without so much as a peck on the cheek before he headed inside. It was almost midnight, so he climbed quietly up the stairs to make sure he didn’t wake up the boys. He went into his bedroom as stealthily as he could, in an effort not to disturb Jessie, only to find that his wife wasn’t there. Unusual, but not unheard of. Instead of stomping noisily around the house looking for her, he decided he’d better just text her.

“Where are you?” He texted simply. Seconds later his phone lit up.

“Out back in the hot tub,” Jessie replied.

Rhett went to look for himself, peering out of the bedroom window into the back yard. Sure enough, there was his wife, facing away from him, her black hair held up by a clip with her arms splayed out beside her as she relaxed in the hot tub that was just a few feet away from their pool. Glowing blue light was hitting her so majestically that he just knew she’d look ten times better once he got a look at her face. Without another thought, he took his shoes, socks, and suit jacket off before he crept down the stairs and out the sliding glass door to the backyard.

Her back was still to him when he said, “You know, if you stay in there too long, you’ll start to cook.”

“Well then I’ll be boiled for safety, just how you like it,” She teased back just after he shut the door behind him and walked around the tub to face her. She was smiling her classic devil-may-care grin that he’d become all too familiar with over the years. “How’d it go tonight?” She then asked.

“Oh you know, same old same old.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Well it wouldn’t’ve been so terrible if the founder hadn’t made this unnecessarily long speech right at the end. This might sound ageist, but I really feel like they shouldn’t let anyone over the age of 65 make speeches or give out awards.”

Jessie snickered. “I can see your point. Just look at what happened with Steve Harvey at the beauty pageant.”

“Exactly!” They both laughed quietly. Then Rhett began to really take in Jessie’s appearance. She was wearing that black halter top bikini that she’d worn on their trip to Cabo a couple years back. Her neck looked so kissable against the blue light from the tub and her full, bikini-clad breasts were visible just above the waterline. He wished he could see more of her stunning physique, but unfortunately his view was obstructed by the ripples.

“Wanna join me?” She asked after a short pause, as if she’d been reading his mind.

“I don’t feel like going all the way back upstairs to get my swim trunks,” he said with disappointed sigh.

“Why on Earth would you need swim trunks?” She asked earnestly, but with that same mirthful look on her face. “It’s just you and me in here.”

 _I like where this is going,_ Rhett thought to himself as he shrugged nonchalantly. “Ok,” he agreed as he stripped out of his fancy-dress garb until he was stark naked in front of her. She smiled at him as he made his way into the tub, but he tried not to jump to the conclusion that they would have sex. Not often, but sometimes, very rarely, he would be turned on and she just wouldn’t be in the mood. Plus it had been a while since they’d been intimate. He tried to focus on just having a nice night/early morning with his wife without expecting anything.

When he lowered one foot into the tub, he hissed through his teeth. Though he’d been expecting the sudden temperature shift, nothing can quite prepare you for immersing yourself in scalding hot water. His wife giggled at him as he settled all the way in, now becoming more at peace with the heat.

“So umm...” he said, feeling this was as good a time as any to broach a possible awkward topic. They didn’t exactly get a lot of chances to be alone these days.

“We never did discuss...how it went last night.”

“With Christy, you mean?” She said, her eyes suddenly wide and sincere.

“Yes...and with Link,” he elaborated. They’d never gotten a chance to talk about her experience. Rhett had kept quiet about all that went down during _his_ threesome with Christy and Link, but only upon her explicit request. Because she wanted to hear it from Christy first, apparently.

 _Why doesn’t she want my side?_ He thought to himself jealously. He tried not take it personally, though. This arrangement of theirs meant there were a lot of firsts for all of them. They were all trying to get their footing. Plus if Rhett was certain about anything, it was that when it comes to Jessie it’s best to just take her to the side and discuss things calmly, giving her the benefit of the doubt rather than making assumptions.

She cast her eyes down at the gently rippling water as he awaited her answer.

“Would it be bad if I said it was spectacular?” She asked with a cautious grimace, as if he might splash her and storm off into the house.

“Of course it wouldn’t be bad,” he replied gently. “I want this to be a good experience for you. For all of us. I’m just...worried.”

“Worried? Worried why?”

“I guess...I guess I’m just worried that you’re...secretly mad at me or something.”

“I’m not mad in the slightest,” Jessie said without hesitation, moving her body around to sit right next to Rhett. His eyes were fixed on the lights in the tub nervously. He wasn’t one that liked to come off needy, and he definitely wasn’t one to pander excessively, but one of the most important things in the world to him was Jessie’s happiness.

“Hey,” Jessie whispered as she grabbed Rhett’s bearded chin and forced him to look at her. “Why would you think I’d be mad?”

“I don’t know...” he said hesitantly, her chocolate brown eyes proving to be something of a truth serum. “I guess I’m just...scared. Scared that you were never truly happy with this arrangement, but now that you’re experiencing all these new things, you don’t...want me anymore. At least not sexually.”

Without warning, her eyes became hooded as she propped herself up and swung one leg over his body, straddling him. Her hands were at his nape as she gazed into his eyes. “That couldn’t be further from the truth,” she said with a dark, sexy timbre. “I’m sorry if you’ve felt left out, or like I pushed you away or anything. I didn’t want you to tell me what happened with you and Link and Christy until I heard it from Christy because...I guess I wanted the woman’s perspective on things, to know how it felt through her eyes so I could see if having a threesome was something I wanted to do. Then when it finally happened, I wanted to tell you all about it last night. But you were asleep. And we’ve been so busy today. We’ve been busy since this whole thing started, really.”

When she put it like that, Rhett could see that maybe he’d read things wrong. It all made a lot more sense now that it was laid out for him. Plus she was right, they had both been really busy, with him working and the kids and testing out all these new things. “Yeah, I know we’ve been busy,” Rhett agreed. “We haven’t even...you know...in a couple weeks.”

She kissed his neck when she said this, and suddenly the hot tub wasn’t the only thing making him feel warm and tingly all over. “We almost did,” she whispered as she continued to kiss him. “Remember? I was getting ready yesterday? Then you kissed me and started touching me? God, I would’ve fucked you right then.”

 _Oh shit._ He was amazed by how quick just a few words from Jessie could make him super hard in no time. “Oh really?” He said, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lips on him.

“Yeah,” she replied. “I’ve been dying to see you all day.”

This was all the confirmation he needed to know she still loved him as much as she ever did. He grabbed her shoulders and held her back gently so he could look into her eyes and caress her face. He smiled before kissing her romantically on the lips. She massaged his hair as they made out, knowing he loves that. He returned the favor by doing something she loves; caressing her ass. She begins to moan. She then takes one hand out of his hair and puts it under the water to stroke his dick. He gasped in between kisses. She’s always been really good with her hands, playing with his tip before she ran her hand down to his balls and back again.

He then moved one of his hands around to the front to massage her clitoris. He could tell she was getting more turned on as her kisses got more aggressive, biting his lip occasionally and pressing herself closer to him.

Suddenly she stood up on the ledge where they were both sitting so that her crotch was in Rhett’s face. He looked up at her expectantly before she said, “Well are you gonna take these off for me, or do I have to do it myself?”

Of course she was referring to her bikini bottoms. He shook his head and smiled as he reached up and untied the strings on either side. He loved it when she was bossy like this. He took what now looked more like a black loincloth off of her and slung it unceremoniously over the edge of the hot tub. She tried to sit back down, but her pussy was so perfectly in line with his face that he couldn’t resit licking it. He grabbed her thighs and flicked his tongue all along her clit and labia, taking his time, as she held onto one of his shoulders for support. He could tell she was trying to keep quiet, biting down on one of her fingers and stifling her pleasure so as to not wake this kids.

He enjoyed the taste of her so much, even the chlorine couldn’t deter him. He put two fingers up her, letting him know she was soaking wet in a way that had nothing to do with water. After a little while she grabbed his wrist and took his fingers out of her. She then lowered herself back down, hunger in her eyes as he straddled him again. She then took hold of his dick, as he grabbed her face lovingly, and put it inside her. They both moaned softly in unison as he bottomed out, looking straight into each other’s eyes. He’d missed this so much.

She was tighter than he remembered and he was grateful for it. She was slowly grinding on top of him, making her own waves as the water moved about her. He knew she loved riding him and he loved seeing her take control, bobbing up and down in the water as she swiveled on his dick. He began to kiss her water laden neck, taking in the slick softness of her skin. It’d been so long since they’d had sex that he wanted to devour her. Jessie must’ve been having feeling the same way as he put her hands back in his hair and tugged so much that it almost hurt as she looked it him with a kind of savagery.

The only thing that was kind of killing the experience for him was how much his view of her magnificent body was obstructed by the water. He felt like he’d spent so little time with her lately. The last thing he wanted was half the experience. He suddenly grabbed her hips to stop her from moving and kissed her tenderly before saying, “I want you to lean over the edge of the tub.”

“Why?” She asked with almost a whine, obviously not wanting to stop.

“Because I wanna fuck you from behind,” he whispers in her ear, “I wanna see your ass in my face.”

She smiled like she was a little kid on Halloween. “Ok,” she replied simply before turning away from him and gliding over to the other side of the hot tub. She stood up on one of the ledges and then leaned her body over the edge of the tub. She looked back at him and wiggled her ass playfully at him. He laughed and smacked her behind ever so slightly which made her yelp a bit. He shushed her as they both tried to conceal their laughter.

He couldn’t help but think of how beautiful she looked like this. He took off her bikini top and slung that over the edge next to her, craning his neck so he could see her breasts droop down, looking good enough to lick. He then lined his tip of his cock up with her entrance and slowly stroked the outside of her pussy with it. She loves and hates to be tortured. She moaned softly, her eyes closed and her cheek resting on the back of her hands, which are gripping tightly on the edge of the tub so she wouldn’t slip once they got going. He decided her wouldn’t tease her or himself any longer and sunk into her slowly.

“Fuck,” he whispered almost inaudibly as he continued to slowly slide in and and out of her. Jessie’s body was quivering as she gasped quietly.

They were both trying to keep it down so the kids, nor the neighbors, would hear. It would be impossible for the kids to see them unless they looked out Rhett and Jessie’s bedroom window, which was reassuring, but he knew that all his next door neighbors would have to do is look out there second floor windows to see them, which was kind of a thrill for him, to be honest. He’d always had the fantasy of having someone walk in on him and his wife fucking like animals, their faces riddled with astonishment and jealousy.

This image in his head, coupled with the sight of her ass, was turning him on in a major way. He started moving as fast as he could go without throwing her off balance. He smacked her ass again a few more times more harshly as she squeaked and try to bite one of her fingers to pacify herself.

Then without wanting, she propped herself up on her arms and began to take control, moving herself back against his dick, controlling the pace. “Fuck,” he said again as she looked back at him with a smirk. She began going faster than he had been. He knew what she was trying to do now. She was trying to make him come first and win the game. She knew he would repay her by making him come by eating her out, but right now it was a power struggle, a competition they always engaged in.

Rhett was of course the most competitive of anyone he knew. He grabbed her hips forcefully and started moving at lightning speed, now able to go faster since she was holding herself up by her arms. He knew she was getting close. He moved a finger delicately and slowly from her nape to her asshole and put the tip of his finger in there, keeping his speed. With that, her arms and legs buckled and shook as she quietly choked due to her orgasm. Two more thrusts inside her and he came as well, holding himself deep inside of her as he groaned without trying to make too much noise. She then slid off of him and sat down in the tub panting. Rhett just stood there with his eyes closed, still mystified by the release.

“Earth to Rhett! Come in, Rhett!” Jessie crooned playfully. Opened his eyes to find her still sitting there, looking flushed and utterly satisfied as she giggled at him. He dipped back down into the tub, wading over to come face-to-face with his beautiful wife. He kissed her romantically again.

“Ok, I have a plan,” he then said, finally finding his right mind. “Let’s go in and shower. Then you can tell me about your threesome.”

“And you can tell me about yours,” she commanded.

“Agreed,” he said with a business-like nod. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She grabbed her bikini top and bottomsbefore making her way out of the tub. Rhett followed suit, hopping out to grab his discarded clothes from up off the grass. He followed her as she scampered inside, hoping she’d be ready for round two after they’d told their stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

This had been another fantastic week, sex wise. After his weekend full of indulging in all the quickies he could possibly squeeze in with Jessie, Link picked Rhett up this past Monday earlier than usual, thinking they had to be at the studio by 7am. Then without warning Link pulled them off into the woods. He’d found an abandoned house of some sort, just like ones they’d explored as kids. Then Link revealed that he had wanted to fuck him in the car on Saturday just as much as Rhett had. So they had sex in what Rhett assumed was the living room of that house before they headed off to work.

Now it was Sunday and he were headed off to the beach house with Jessie. They’d made time for sex last weekend, but Rhett figured they’d needed some time away from all the craziness of their kids and errands. Link and Christy were also taking some alone time, so Jessie hired a babysitter and they headed out to Malibu.

They were both wearing sweatshirts because the forecast predicted it’d be cold on the beachfront. His was wearing a plain gray one that he paired with simple blue jeans and white sneakers. She had on a black zip up one that they got when they took a trip up to Big Bear. It made him feel like they were in college again, on summer break trying to find a place to hook up where they wouldn’t be caught by their parents or anyone else. Despite the forecast, Jessie was wearing these tight blue jean shorts that made her look irresistible. They drove the last few miles in silence, just grinning and stealing glances at each other.

He was definitely almost hard when they finally parked in the driveway. As soon as the car came to a halt, she said, “I’ll race ya,” as she unbuckled her seatbelt urgently.

“What?!” He exclaimed as she hopped out and ran for the door. He smiled and ran after her, able to almost catch up with her as she unlocked the door. He chased her up the stairs just inches behind her. She was fast but not fast enough. As soon as she reached the door to the beachy-style bedroom, he grabbed her and held onto her as she laughed heartily. “Gotcha!”

She then kissed him somewhat roughly, touching him all over ravenously. Obviously she was in a youthful mood as well. He followed suit and put a hand in her hair, deepening the kiss as he groped for the doorknob without looking. They made their way into the room.

He was just about to strip her out of those clothes with a swiftness when suddenly he heard someone clear their throat. It was not him nor Jessie that made the noise. They both broke from the kiss and looked over towards the bed to see Christy and Link standing in front of it. They were both wearing sweatshirts as well, standing inches apart from each other, both looking very out of place. Jessie and Rhett just looked at the two of them, astonished by their presence. It reminded Rhett of that scene from Four Weddings and a Funeral, when Hugh Grant had somehow trapped himself into the room his newlywed friends were having sex in, and then had to reveal to them that he had been listening to them the whole time before he left the room.

They were all just dumbfounded. Rhett reacted first and broke away from Jessie’s embrace. “Uh...hey, guys.”

“Hey,” The Neals murmured through gritted teeth.

“Didn’t know you guys would be here,” Rhett followed up, itching his head as Jessie crossed her arms and looked back and forth between the floor and the couple.

“N-neither did we,” Christy said, tucking a hair behind her ear. “It was, uh, kind of a spur of the moment decision.”

“We didn’t see your car out front,” Jessie pointed out, almost as an apology.

“Yeah,” Link replied, “we actually parked in the garage for a change. Go figure!” Rhett could hear his voice cracking the way it always did when he was uncomfortable.

“Great minds think alike, I guess,” Jessie then said through a laugh. Her looked at her and it became clear to him and the other couple that she was also talking about there similar outfits, which made them all chuckle. Link was wearing an old, navy blue GMM hoodie and jeans while Christy wore a pink one from Victoria’s Secret. She too was wearing jean shorts, but hers were almost short enough to be daisy dukes.

All of a sudden it was like a lightbulb turned on in his head. He realized this could be the chance for them all to advance into something more exciting than any of them had ever done.

“You know,” he said with a sigh, putting his hands on his hips, “I feel like this is so unfair.”

“What?” Link said utterly confused and on the defensive, crossing his arms.

“What’s unfair, Rhett?” Christy asked, her delicate blue eyes innocent as can be while Jessie looked at him puzzled.

“Well,” he said in what only he knew was mock frustration, “I just feel like I’m missing everything. I mean, if we’re keeping score, Link has been in two threesomes since this thing started. _Two,”_ he held his fingers up for emphasis. “I’ve only been in one. Plus, I missed my wife’s first threesome and I didn’t even get to hear about it til 24 hours later.” He walks over to the loveseat in the corner and sits down. “So unfair...”

The other three smirk. The all know what he’s getting at now. “Yeah,” Jessie then says, pretending to be sad as she joins Rhett on the small loveseat, “I’ve only had one threesome myself. I think we got the short end of the stick, baby.” She makes a frowny face at Rhett, which almost makes Rhett laugh, but he decides to keep the game going and strokes her cheek once to “soothe” her before turning back to face The Neals.

Link furrows his eyebrows and turns to Christy, who’s still standing beside him.

“Have we been bad friends?” He asks her, as if truly pensive on the subject.

“Gosh, I guess we have,” Christy says dramatically like she’s Audrey Hepburn as she bites her fingernails. “Well I don’t know if we can even the score,” she now says walking over to The McLaughlins until she’s standing directly over Rhett, “but we can try to make it up to you.” She then turns to her husband. “Don’t you think so, hun?” She asks him.

“Yeah,” he says with a shrug, strolling over to them nonchalantly, “anything for my best bud and his wife.” Rhett’s eyes are now fixed lustfully on Christy’s small slender legs. He suddenly wishes he could rip those shorts off of her. “Hey, I got an idea,” Link then says after a minute, “Christy, why don’t you and Rhett show Jessie a bit of what she missed during the first threesome we had. Her and I will just sit here and watch for now. Sound like a plan?” He looks at Jessie as he asks this last question.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good place to start,” she agreed casually. Rhett turned to his wife and smiled, kissing her sweetly before rising to his feet so he was mere inches from being flesh to flesh with Christy. Christy then took his hands and led him to the foot of the bed, wanting to be sure their spouses had a good view of the show they were gonna put on. They were just standing, looking at each other and smiling gleefully, for a few seconds before Rhett unzipped Christy’s hoody in one swift motion, which made her laugh. She stripped off the hoodie and the t-shirt underneath, revealing that she had not worn a bra as Rhett took off his hoodie and undershirt.

She then shimmied out of her itty-bitty shorts to show off her lacy pink panties. She’d obviously dressed for Link’s pleasure, which was now his pleasure too. He was gonna take them off when she sunk to her knees without warning. She was now eye level with Rhett’s crotch as she unzipped his pants and wiggled his bottoms off of him. Rhett looks briefly over at his best friend and his wife on the loveseat, both beaming at them with approval.

He then looks back at Christy who is gesturing for him to step out of his pants, which he does. After that, she slowly devours his penis. He gasps involuntary. He almost forget she could deep throat like that. She takes her time, playing with his tip, his balls, gliding her perfect mouth over his dick with such confidence. He puts a hand in her hair reassuringly. He loved the way she teased him. He wanted to build up to whatever was coming next.

He looks over at the loveseat again to find that Link has begun kissing Jessie’s neck. She seems to love it, but she can’t take her eyes off of Rhett and Christy. Link keeps stealing glances as well. Christy picks up the pace a tad, unable to hold back, gagging on it. Rhett focuses back on her, stroking her hair and even tugging at it.

Rhett remembers all the sex talks Rhett and Link would have when they were first dating their significant others. Link used to say one reason he knew he was definitely gonna marry Christy was because he knew she was the best sex he would ever have. Rhett had to agree with him. She was second only to his own wife. She knew exactly how to touch and was down for just about anything.

When Rhett looks back at the couch, Link and Jessie are fully making out now. He loves watching his two lovers touch each other they way they are: him grabbing her breasts, her hands moving through his hair. She takes his glasses off and sets them on the floor off to the side.

“Fuck my face,” he then hears Christy say. He looks back at her and grabs her head more forcefully now. He wants to keep that slowish pace she had going as he moves her head repeatedly, making his dick hit the back of her throat every time as she stared up at him. He loved her intensity.

He continues doing this while he turns again to find that Link has stripped off Jessie’s shorts and had her up on the arm of the sofa, ready to start eating her out. Christy pulls off of Rhett to watch as well. Rhett positions her so that they can both watch while she continues to suck his dick. She starts up again and Link put his tongue on Jessie’s pussy, licking and kissing her all over. Jessie tosses her head back and puts a hand in Link’s hair. It is so fucking _hot_.

Jessie then turns to looks at Rhett and Christy again. Rhett begins fucking Christy’s throat once more to give her a good show. All this is making him want to come right here right now. But he can’t do that, not just yet.

“Hey,” he says in a choked off voice, “I’ve got another idea.” Everyone stops to look at Rhett. “I really wanna fuck my wife. Plus I’ve never watched her with a girl, so...”

“I hear ya, brother,” Link says sitting back down on the loveseat. “Jessie, go kneel on the bed, would ya?”

Jessie tugs his hair back and says, “You’re so bossy!” They smiled at each other jovially.

“Pleeeease!” Link said like a little kid. “You’ll like it, I promise.” Jessie rolls her eyes as if she’s annoyed, but Rhett can tell she’s more than happy to oblige him. She stands up and strips out of her hoodie and t-shirt, walking over to Rhett and Christy completely naked. She looks so beautiful and confident, her black hair laid messily about her cheeks. Christy stands up too once Jessie makes her way over to the bed. Jessie, stops in front of them and looks at both as if she going to kiss one or the other. Then she simply breezes past them and gets on top of the bed on all fours, a teasing smirk on her face.

“Ok, Christy,” Link says, playing director once again, “lay on the bed and line that pussy up to Jessie’s face. Rhett...you know what to do.” Rhett smiles at Link before stepping behind Jessie’s perfect ass. He doesn’t hesitate to slide his dick into his wife’s tight entrance and Christy positions herself so that her vagina was sitting underneath Jessie’s head. Jessie gets into a kind of Child’s Pose position so that she could begin licking Christy’s vulva.

Both women were moaning with delight as Rhett grunted intermittently. He loved having this view of his wife’s ass while looking down at Christy, her breasts perky and jiggling slightly, her pussy wide open as Jessie’s tongue flicked at it. Rhett loved watching them together.

Jessie had told him about her limited experience with girls and imagining it always got him aroused. But now that he was actually seeing it all in live and living color, seeing his wife dominate Christy the way she often dominated him, took the experience to a whole other level. He smacked Jessie’s ass rather hard as he thrusts in and out of her at a medium pace. She moaned happily.

Christy looked up Rhett. “Can you smack her again?” She asked sweetly. Rhett smacked her two more times just as hard. Jessie moaned again. He could tell she was being blissfully tortured and that Christy was eating it up. He then looked back at Link, who had managed to strip out of all his clothes and was stroking his dick on the couch. Rhett knew he was having a good time, but he didn’t want Link left out.

“Get over here, man,” Rhett commanded in a deep voice. Link smiled and got up to stand just behind Rhett. He started kissing his neck and shoulders, which just added to it for him. Link was always very good at paying attention to the little things in life, adding something minor to heighten whatever was going on. Today was no exception as he then started caressing Rhett’s backside, moving his hand from cheek to taint, making Rhett close his eyes in ecstasy.

“You know what we haven’t done?” Link said between kisses.

“What?” Rhett asked, ready for just about anything.

“You’ve never let _me_ fuck _you._ ”

Rhett laughed. He’d definitely thought about it, but hadn’t acted on it. He just liked being inside Link so much, feeling Link’s tight little asshole envelope him as he tried to boss him around. But he was curious about experiencing it the other way around, feeling what Link must feel every time. “You got lube and a condom?” Rhett asks. Link kisses him one more time before retreating into the adjacent bathroom behind him. He smacked Jessie’s ass a few more times before Link is behind him again. He feels Link slide lube on his ass. Christy cranes her neck sideways to watch, clearly mesmerized. Jessie is still very much focused on making Christy come, licking mercilessly.

Without any hint from Link, Link hinges Rhett slightly over and slowly enters him. He stops moving inside Jessie, now just let his dick hang inside her as he adjusts to the new sensation. He now understands why it was hard for Link to breathe at times.

“You ok?” Link whispered?

“I think so,” Rhett replies through labored breath. When Link slides slightly out and then back in, he starts to like it a _lot_. “Fuck,” he says, still hardly able to focus on much else. Jessie takes matters into her own hands and thrust herself against Rhett’s dick, now using just her fingers to get Christy off. Rhett discovers his wife is a pro at this, mentally taking notes on the technique she uses to push Christy to her breaking point. Rhett can hardly take this: the sensation of being fucked in two ways at the same time was intoxicating. The way Link slid in and out slowly as he held on to Rhett’s hips was so alien and felt so wrong that it was amazingly tantalizing. Coupling that with the fact that Jessie was pounding against his dick as hard and fast as she could, him getting to watch her ass jiggle as her tight pussy devoured him, is was all like a fucking sea-saw! He felt like he was losing his mind, like he had taken a drug.

A few moments later, Christy comes onto Jessie’s fingers. Link stops moving briefly. He suspects watching his wife come almost made him come, like a Pavlovian response. But then Link starts in again slowly on Rhett.

Rhett can tell Jessie is getting close.

“You gonna come too, baby?” Rhett asks her softly.

“Oh, I don’t wanna come yet!” She says with almost a whine. “I wanna watch you fuck her.”

“Yeah, I’d like to see that again,” Link agreed, still watching his wife squirm around with the pleasure of her recent orgasm.

“But she already came,” Rhett replied.

“I’m a quick rebounder,” Christy said, back into focus, like a superhero suddenly called into action.

“There’s this one position I saw we could all do,” Link said as he still thrusted inside of Rhett. “It would be the perfect vantage point for you, Jessie. Plus then I’d get to fuck you too.”

“Sounds good to me,” she replied as she pulled off of Rhett’s dick and crawled to the head of the bed. Link pulled away too, leaving Rhett’s body practically aching with desire.

“Ok so what do we do?” Rhett said hurriedly, eager to be inside someone again.

“Well, first I’ll ask this: Jessie, would you mind if I fucked you from the back? I know that’s what Rhett was just doing, but—“

“Oh I have no problem with that whatsoever,” Jessie replied with a devilish smile.

“Good,” Link said with all his teeth showing as he grinned. “I was gonna say you’ll get the best view that way. Ok so, Christy, you lay diagonally across the bed.” Christy does so with no hesitation. “Ok now, Rhett, you kneel on the bed so that your thighs are spread wide open. Put your arms behind you for support.” It was an interesting position, but from his yoga classes, he realized it was similar to what the call the Lion Pose, but he had his hands behind him rather than in front. Christy spread her legs so that he was perfectly lined up with her entrance. Her vagina was so pretty, and pink with all the recent activity. It took him everything in his power not to touch her too early.

“Ok, Jessie, why don’t you kneel on all fours over Christy. That way you’ll have your pussy hovering over her head.” Christy smiles with glee as Jessie does just that. Jessie is practically face to face with Rhett. They look at each other and then look down at Christy’s pussy, smiling excitedly at what comes next.

Link takes his condom off and flings it adeptly into the trash can by the nightstand. He then kneels on the bed behind Jessie. Jessie looks back at him and Link smiles like a little kid coloring on the walls. Jessie then looks at Rhett, making direct eye contact as Link sinks inside of her.

Rhett figured that was his cue to enter Christy as well, which he did slowly, making her gasp as he filled her up. She was so wet it was amazing. Rhett loved getting this view of Christy with her pussy wide open, her blue eyes wanting, her tiny breasts so smooth and supple. Jessie was looking right at him and biting her lip as Link began to move inside her a bit more quickly. He loved watching Link fuck her like this, just like Rhett had fucked Link so many times, just like Link had fucked Rhett only a moment ago.

Reminiscing about all this made Rhett start to go faster Christy started moaning as Rhett reached out to massage one of her nipples. Then Christy reached her hand up to Jessie’s pussy above her, massing her clitoris. Jessie closed her eyes as she moaned. Then she looked into Rhett’s eyes again. She was so beautiful that Rhett grabbed her face and kissed her briefly, thankful for the day he decided to marry her.

His best friend had sped up inside of Jessie, so much so that there was a smacking noise as their bodies crashed together. Even the sound was turning him on, just as much as the fact that he could tell Jessie was getting close. He nodded at Link to encouraging him to keep doing whatever he was doing. He now focusing on Christy who had just grabbed onto one his thighs, remembering that it was a sign that she was about to come as well. Christy was still playing with Jessie’s clit. Rhett put a hand back on one of her nipples and began to thrust more forcefully. A few moments later, Christy came again, a single tear having come out of her eye as she unraveled, quivering while Rhett stopped moving but was still inside her.

He then looked right at Jessie who seemed to come as soon as he looked at her. It was nice to see her from this perspective, her arms buckling slightly as she struggled not to fall on top of Christy. Seeing both of them so pleased was so arousing in and of itself. Rhett pulled out of Christy and got off the bed so she could recover fully. Then he walked around the where Link was, just as he was pulling out of Jessie. He smiled and high-fived him. _Well done,_ he thought inwardly. Then Link stood up off the bed and grabbed Rhett by the neck, kissing him harshly. Rhett pulled at his hair, hungry for him. He realized they both still hadn’t come.

“We wanna see you guys fuck,” Jessie suddenly said. They pulled apart and looked at the girls, who were sitting next to each other at the head of the bed, cuddling in each other’s arms.

“Really?” Rhett said, surprised that she’d want to escalate things even more.

“Yeah,” Christy agreed. “I’ve never actually seen it. I mean, I know you two fucked for a little bit just now, but we didn’t get a good enough view.”

Rhett and Link looked at each other. “What do you think, brother?” Link said, clearly all for it. There’s a brief pause as Rhett just looks at him, deep into those clear blue eyes he’s known for so long.

“I think you should get on your back and let me fuck you, friend.” Link smiled and sat on the bed as Rhett searched for the lube, which Link has discarded on the floor. Rhett opened it and put some on his cock. He looked at Link and saw that he was still just sitting there. “I said lay down,” Rhett said as he pushed him somewhat roughly on his shoulder so that he finally fell back on the bed. Clearly Link wanted Rhett to be a bit rough with him. Link had always loved to get him riled up.

Rhett picked his legs up off the floor like a rag doll and positioned him on the bed like he wanted, bending one of Link’s legs to his chest and one to the side so the girls could get a good view. Rhett looked at the wives, both of them holding on to each other, mouths wide open in amazement as Rhett got into position, ready to press into Link at a moment’s notice. He looked right into Link’s eyes as he slathered some lube from his hand on Link’s tight little asshole and discarded the bottle.

“You ready?” Rhett whispered, looking down at him, so ready to finally come into his best friend.

“Yeah,” Link said, eyes locked on Rhett, ready for anything. With that, Rhett slowly sunk into Link.

Link scrunched his eyes closed, assumingely getting accustomed to the pressure. Rhett felt instant ecstasy as he slowly bottomed out. It always feels so new every time they do this. He starts slow at first, concentrating solely on him as Link’s eyes bore into him.

Rhett couldn’t help but marvel at Link’s body: His chest flushed and glowing red, his clavicle lightly coated with sweat, his legs skinny yet strong as they literally bent to Rhett’s will, his penis fully erect as he stroked it with his own long fingers, and his face smattered with stubble yet somehow smooth as he placed a hand on his cheek.

He heard a breath catch of to the side and looked over at Christy, who’s mouth was agape, completely aroused and seemingly oblivious to the sound she had made out of pure, untamable lust. Jessie too was utterly enthralled in the two men, with her index finger in her mouth and one hand rubbing lazily about her vulva.

Seeing them so turned on made Rhett want to burst inside of Link, but he tried to put that thought out of his mind. He turned his attention back to Link, who had also just been looking at their wives. Suddenly Rhett was thirsty for his undivided attention. He placed a hand in Rhett’s neck and lightly choked him, making him moan and turn back to Rhett.

After a few more slow strokes, Link whispered out “Faster.” Rhett didn’t hesitate to fill this request, picking up the pace but still not being too forceful. He always loved seeing Link from this angle, looking completely undone by him. He clutched at the sheets behind his head and hissed and moaned.

“You like that?” Rhett said softly, getting cocky now from the thought that Link was so helpless underneath him.

Link smirked with his eyes closed before saying, “I’d like it better if you fucked me harder.”

 _Oh,_ Rhett then thought mirthfully. He’s always liked being challenged. He pulled out of Link and slammed right back into him, making Link grunt loudly. Rhett was then pounding into Link’s tight little ass, loving the feeling of it surrounding him. He could get enough of it. Link grabbed at Rhett’s hand, the one that was still around his neck, and grabbed hard. He looked deep into Rhett’s eyes, commanding him not to stop. Rhett was locked in, the sound of the creaking bed and and the smacking of their bodies spurring him on and also keeping him in check. He was determined to make Link come first.

Rhett can see that Link is getting close. He then leans forward to grab Link’s hair with his free hand, which simultaneously means he’s even deeper inside of Link than before. At the same time, Link takes Rhett’s hand off his neck and puts one of the fingers in his mouth, biting on it slightly. It catches Rhett by such surprises that he comes unexpectedly, which is ok because Link comes at exactly the same time, both men groaning in low of their mind blowing orgasms. He collapses on top of Link, panting. All he can see is whiteness as he closes his eyes. All he can feel is Link around him. It’s like he’s gone to heaven.

He doesn’t know how long he was laying there before he feels a soft kiss in his cheek that jolts him back into consciousness. He doesn’t have to even open his eyes to know it’s his beloved wife’s lips in him. He smiles but refuses to get up.

“Come on, boys,” he hears Christy say sweetly from the other side of the bed. Clearly she has made it her mission to bring Link back to life, and Jessie is doing the same with Rhett. “You can’t lie here forever.”

Rhett finally opens his eyes to look at Jessie, who is wide-eyed and smiling as she looks down at him. She then grabs his head and whispers into his ear “That was so hot.”

“Yeah?” He asks for confirmation. She nods reassuringly.

“I can’t get up til you get up, man,” Link says like a sleepy old man, voice strained from underneath Rhett.

Jessie and Rhett snicker as he finally hinges himself off of Link. He pulls out of him slowly as he looks at Link, who just has a contented and grateful look on his face, smiling goofily.

“I need sleep and a shower now,” Rhett then says, still standing and already beginning to feel his back ache.

“Well my baby looks like he’s about to fall asleep right here right now,” Christy says teasingly as she eases off the bed as well.

“I just might,” Link says with his eyes still closed, tranquil as a Buddhist monk.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Christy says as she grabs her husband’s arm and tries to yank him off the bed. “Get up. They need to be alone to recover. We do too, clearly.” Link finally obliges her and let’s her help him up until he’s off the bed. “We’ll be in the next room if you need us,” Christy then says as they gather up their clothes.

“Ok sounds good,” Jessie says, now standing beside her husband. Link picks up his glasses and puts them back on. Then, as he follows his wife out, he turns back to Rhett. “Until next time, brother,” he says with a nonchalant smirk before exiting the room and closing the door behind them.

He then instantly turns to his wife and kisses her long and slow. They break apart and she smiles up at him. “Come on, let’s shower,” she says before she takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom. For a while they don’t work to actually get clean. They just hold each other as the water cascades over him.

He can’t believe how amazing this whole thing has gone. One moment he was torn between his wife and his best friend, agonized about the whole thing. The next, he finds out that he really can have his cake and eat it too. With a cherry- or a Christy - on top! He says nothing about these thoughts to his wife. He just smiles to himself and thinks...”Well...that escalated quickly!”


End file.
